Silent tears
by shikababy
Summary: People always thinks the worse when they hear the sounds of a child crying, well what do do they think of the ones that make no sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent tears**

_**I own nothing **___

_My second fan-fic, Don't Judge_

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

" **Inner being talk"**

"_**Inner being thoughts"**_

'_Sign language'_

'_Jutsu'_

Chapter 1

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are currently in Tsunade's office waiting to find out why they have been summoned , It's been two weeks after they rescued Gaara. (A/N: Sauske knows the truth behind the uchiha massacare and never betrayed the leaf.)

"Ok, brats I got a gift for ya" Tsunade says with a small smirk

Once he heard the word gift he was all in, _" what is it, Is it a coupon for free ramen, or maybe a new kuni set" _Naruto thinks eagerly

"So are you gonna sit there or are you gonna tell us what are gifts are" Naruto says impatiently , with Hinata and Sasuke silently agreeing with him

" shut up Gaki, anyway a person from kumo tried to bring the dead back to life, he succeded but, the won't obey him and left him to go to their home village, which is the leaf, Those people are Hitomi Hyuga , Mikato Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, and Minato Namikaze" Tsunade said with a huge smile , the parents dropped down from the ceiling once

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto stood their shocked. The parents just stod their staring at them wondering who was going to break first. Finally, Hinata broke and ran up into her arms crying.

" shhh,, it's ok baby, mommy's here"Hitomi said stroking Hinata hair as she cried into her shoulder.

" I missed you so much" Hinata mumbles into her shoulder, Naruto looked over at Minato with a huge grin on his face

" hey Dad watch this" Naruto says with a cheesy smile, Then his smile disappeared due to concentration, then a '_rasengun' _ appeared in his hand , He looked up to see Minato's shocked face.

"You can do the rasengun" Minato says once he gets out of his shock with a look of excitement on his face

"Not only that" says with a smirk, then added his wind affinity to the '_rasengun' _making it a_ 'rasenshuriken_'

"You completed it" Minato shierked very fan-girlish, Ahem I mean fan-boyish with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea, Ero-sennin told me how you never been able to complete by adding a nature affinity to it, so I decided to complete for you" naruto says scratching the back of his sheeplishy with a huge goofy smile on his face

"Ha Ha that's my boy" Minato laughs slapping naruto on the back, making him jerk forward then laughing with him

Sasuke looked over at Fugaku and Fugaku looked back him, making everyone queit around them. It stayed like this for a minute until Fugaku decided to break the silence.

"(sigh) I'll let you have one open shot at me" Fugaku said standing straight waiting for the hit to come, which Sasuke gladly took, by punching him in the, making him topple over in pain. That's when Mikato took her chance and attacked Sasuke in a huge mama bear hug.

"Oh Sasu-chan I missed you so much" Mikato said rubbing her face on sasuke's face, as naruto snickers

"Sasu-chan" naruto says holding his hands over his mouth tryingnot full out laugh at him

"Shut up Dobe, I missed you too mom" Sasuke says growling at naruto then hugging his mom

" So, does my sasu-chan have a girlfriend" Mikato says pulling sasuke out the hug, holding by the shoulders, and looking him in the eyes with the one of the famous uchiha's smirks on her face

" No,…unless you count Sakura" naruto says with a thoughtful look on his face which turn into full blown laughter while sasuke just shuddered, with a look on his face that makes him look like he's sick

"No, don't even joke like that " Sasuke said with a frightened look on his face

"Who's Sakura" MIkato says tilting her head sideways

Right after she said that a pink burr busted into the room

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura yells as she clings on to Sasuke's arm, while he tries (and fails) to pry her off

"That's Sakura" Naruto says with a annoyed look on his face

"Hey why is the fourth here I thought he was dead, Who are those people, Hey did you notice that the fourth looks like naruto,Hey I got my hair done do you like it, Sasuke-kun your so cool way much cooler than naruto-baka " Sakura rambles on and on then, she notices Sasuke's agitated face and sees Hinata over there in the corner poking her fingers together

"Hinata-baka stop poking your fingers together it's annoying sasuke-kun" Sakura says walking over to bash Hinata on the head but, was stopped by a hand. She looks up and sees naruto holding her hand(fist but, her being sakura thinks hand) and blushes with anger

" I told you I don't like you naruto-baka can't ever take a hint, you freak" Sakura screeches glaring at naruto,Naruto just frowns, Hinata see this then she blushes with anger

"He isn't a baka you're the baka, he isn't holding your hand he's catching your punch that you tried to throw at me over something that's your fault" Hinata yells feeling very confident and in the zone, Sakura looks taken back for a minute then smirks

"Your just mad Naruto-baka doesn't like you back" Sakura yells back happy she found her weakness ( or so she thinks)

" I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE MY NARUTO-KUN ALONE" Hinata yells then she realized what she said and covered her mouth while everyone else looked shocked, Naruto was the first to come out of shocked, when he smirked.

"So, I'm your naruto-kun now huh?" naruto says stepping closer to hinata

"G-Gomen naruto-kun I didn't mean to" Hinata said bowing up and down over and over again with a huge blush on her face.

"woah It's ok , so do you want me to be your naruto-kun" Naruto says steadying hinata and looking in her eyes

"R-Really, A-Are you serious" Hinata say with tears forming in her eyes, Naruto nods and she hugs him and starts crying tears of joy wile laughing at the same time

"Ahem I hate to break up your moment but, I have a mission for you" Tsunade says bringing her hands together

"Geez old people these days always ruining the moment" Naruto says shaking his head chuckling then ducking under the chair Tsunade just threw at him

"woah Tsunade calm down, What is with the elderly and their tempers" Minato says with hand up in defense waving up and down in a calm down way then covering his mouth laughing and ducking under the desk she threw at him

"Tch, Namikaze's and their jokes, SHIZUNE, GET ME ANOTHER DESK" Tsunade mumbles under her breath then yell at shizune and nodding at shizune's "yes lady Tsunade"

"Anyway your mission, your mission is to assist an escort of an SS-ranked criminal from the Milk country to the Flower Country, They usually won't request assistance but, this person always finds a way to escape, You are to leave immediately. Dismissed." Tsunade says resting her chin on her knuckles and her arm propped up on the the desk shizune just brought in , the waving them away with the fling of her wrist

…

**(A/N: that's the end of the first chapter of my second Fan-Fic**

**If you are a Sakura fan sorry this isn't the story for you because I absolutely, Positively, 100% loathe Sakura but, other than read and review**

**R&R**

**Bye ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent tears **

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Well here's my second chapter, Contains Sakura bashing. I was rudely informed that I should tell my readers at the beginning of the story so there it is.**

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Inner Being talk"**

"_**Inner Being Thoughts"**_

'Sign language'

'_Jutsu'_

No one's POV

The groups of eight are currently walking at the border of the fire country.

"Ok, so how about we get to know each other better by giving a brief summary of their life and resolve, who would like to go first" Minato suggested looking around for volunteers

"**Cha, now's my chance to show Sasuke-Kun's parents how I'm the perfect bride for his son, with my perfect life story" **Inner Sakura said, While the outer Sakura just said

"ooohhh, pick me, pick me ,me ,me" (can you guess where I got that from XP) Sakura said jumping up and down waving her hands in the air.

" Yes, the pink head girl" Minato called on her like an auctioneer

"yay, Ok so my early years was quite regular for any girl, except everyone bullied me because of my big forehead But, that's when Ino stuck up for me, and we started our rivalry, Then we started the academy and I studied non-stop and became konichi of the year, when I was little I cared little for my training and more on my looks, I always counted on Sasuke;kun and Naruto-baka to protect me, It was like this until the chunnin that I realize that I can't always count on them, they were both knocked out from earlier battle with Orochimaru when they attacked and all I could do was watch as Lee-kun fought with everything he had, willingly give his life for a stranger he just met, I remember why could I be like him and protect those who I care about But, while I was thinking that one the ninja's teammates came from behind me and grabbing me by my hair, At first I thought I was stuck, until I realized that I could easily escape just came with sacrifice so, I took my Kuni and cut my hair, my pride and joy and used it as a symbol of me taking being a konichi more seriously, So from then on I trained hard in genjustu, Until Naruto-Baka came back with Tsunade-shisou and then I train under her as an apprentice, Now I'm a Newly fledged Jonnin and the third best medic in konaha and can save those who are important to me." Sakura says twirling a piece of her pink short hair with her finger than look up at them with a detrimined look

"Good, I like you resovle who's next" Minato says looking at sakura with a smile then, looking at the rest of the group

"I'll go next" hinata says blushing a little

"It's ok sweetie take your time" Hitomi says kindly to her daughter encouraging her to go on with a motherly smile

"Ok, so the beginning was it was just me ,tou-san, kaa-san, Neji-niisan, and Hizasi- san, we always went on picnics and fun things like that the Hizasi-san and kaa-san past away after Hinabi was born for different reasons, Tou;san became more strict and only cared for me and Hinabi becoming strong for whne we became head of clan, He always put me down for my weakness and never congratulated me when I did good, he saw me as the weak link of the clan But, I saw naruto-kun train hard and never give up after failing over and over again I thought that if he did give up neither should I, I train harder and harder until I became Nii-san's level but, I always held back because the only sparring partner I had was Hinabi-chan and did want to hurt my imouto, so I took the criticism train harder, but I felt my resovle slipping, it wasn't until the chunnin exams preliminaries that I found it again when I watch Naruto-kun's and Kiba-kun's match, I watched how Naruto-kun kept fighting back no matter how many times kiba-kun knocked him down. I watched as Naruto-kun nearly died when he fought gaara(yes, hinata wasn't really there but, in my story she was). I felt myself feeling too weak to protect my inspiration and thoses who I care about so on that day and fore on I trained myself stronger to protect those who I care about, I now am a new recruited ANBU agent and protect those who I care about from the shadows" Hinata says twiddling her fingers then looking up straight at naruto with detrmined eyes

"Awww, that's so sweet hina-hime" Naruto says hugging hinata and rubbing his face against hers causing her to go tomato red

"Dobe, leave hinata alone so I can start" sasuke said rolling his eyes at Saukra's yea

"I'm not a dobe teme" Naruto says letting go of hinata, and looking back at sasuke.

"Alright so anyway, Life was all good until my brother massacred the uchiha clan, at first my dream was to kill my brother than, kill my clan and anyone that got in my way, then I met dobe and him and I became rivals and something like best friends, I then realize (with the help of kakashi-sensei that if I keep on the path that I was on I'll let the darkness consume me, after I found that out I got summoned by the Hokage a little before the chunin exams, and he told me the truth of behind the massacre, That's when I had a new dream to restore honor to my clan and protect the people who I can at least stand." Sasuke says making it quick

"I guess I'm next" Naruto says with a suddenly emotionless face.

" Well let's start from after the Kyuubi was sealed into me his name is kurma by the way, Well after the sealing I was put into the orphanage, they took good care of me, until Danzo went behind jiji's back and told the council about the Kyuubi, who spread it to the public, that's when jij made the sealing of the kyuubi an s-rank secret punishable by death,Well when the caretakers at the orphanage found out they started beating me, only feed me once every two weeks, and locked me up inside a closet under the stairs(like harry potter), it coutinued like that until my fifth birthday, when the sandamie came to visit me after everything calmed down after the kyuubi attack, only to me heavily bruised and starved, when he saw me he ordered the ANBU to execute the warren and took me to live with him at the saburtobi( I know I spelled it wrong) compound, I lived there for three years until I asked the sandamie to let me move into my own apartment after the some villagers broke in and mistaken konohamru for me and beat him, that's why he got that huge gap in his teeth, at first I wanted to do nothing more than to detroy the leaf or just let the out and do it for me, But, then I started making bonds and friends, I then decided to become a ninja and protect those who acknowledged me and who are perious to me." Naruto said with no emotion at first then full blown out determination, Naruto looked around and saw Mikato, Hitomi, and Hinata crying their eyes out, Sasuke trying to contain his anger, and Fugagku comforting his wife. But, what got was his dad just standing there with a confused expression on his face, this angered him.

"What didn't expect your precious konoha to do something like that well that did, believe it" Naruto snapped at Minato, Minato just looked at Naruto with his confused expression still on his face.

"No, I figured they would treat you bad what confuses me is that you were never a orphan, your mother lived through the kyuubi attack, she was supposed to protect, if she wasn't there what happened to her" Minato says giving Naruto a confused look, now it's naruto's turn to be confused but, before he could say anything four nina wearing all black traditional ninja clothing dropped down in front of them.

Minato instantly recognized one of the ninja's chakra signature

"_speak of the devil"_ Minato thought with anger

"kushina" Minato acknowledged

"Hitomi" Kushina says surprised

"Mikato" Hitomi says looking over at her as she sees her tearing up seeing her best friend

"Fugaku" Miakto says crying into his shoulder

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura says trying to hug him again

"Hinata" sasuke calls to hinata cause he won't hit a girl unless they're sparring or a enemy ninja

"Minato-san" Hinata says worriedly as she sees Minato barley containing his anger

"Naruto" Naruto says with a huge smile on his face(Guess where I got that from)

**A/N: And that's the end of the second chapter**

**This story was supposed to be sad but, I just can't have it all serious so…. Yea, anyway there will be no Kushina bashing I know it seems that way but there will be none. Naruko comes later in the story so you Naruko lovers just hang on a little longer, I always wondered why konohamaru had that gap so…yea, sorry for taking so long to update I'm in school so you know how that is.**

**R&R **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
